The present invention relates to the art of electric batteries employing alkaline electrolyte and particularly concerns a novel battery electrolyte.
A thickened or gelled electrolyte is less likely to leak from an electrochemical cell. Many materials have been used as thickening or gelling agents in the past. Such agents include soluble thickeners, insoluble absorbents such as starch, various cellulosic materials such as methyl cellulose, and some synthetic polymers.
A recurring problem with agents used heretofore has been that, on standing or during cell discharge, liquid separated from many of the thickened solutions or gels. This liquid was then able to leak out of cells.
Another drawback to the use of some known agents is that they were subject to chemical attack by the strong basic electrolyte solutions employed in alkaline type cells. Similarly, some agents also attacked or were attacked by the various components of the cell. The decomposition products resulting from these reactions adversely affected the performance of many cells.
In cells designed for delivering high current short duration pulses, it is important to minimize the internal resistance by reduction of the conduction path length. Heretofore this has been achieved through the use of inert mechanical separators and frames which complicate the assembly of the battery.
The use of water-insoluble or water absorbable agents such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,872,362 and 4,288,913 do not consistently form highly uniform and mechanically tough gels.